


Trouble

by Vanderhyde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Daisuga Oneshot, M/M, Make up sex, Smut, daisuga - Freeform, daisuga smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanderhyde/pseuds/Vanderhyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Liar.'<br/>It simply said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Daisuga!  
> this oneshot was inspired by the Arctic Monkeys song Mardy Bum,  
> make sure you check it out!  
> I have so many room to improve...  
> -XoXvl

Daichi stared down at his wrist once more, tapping his foot by the platform noisily. “Oh come on…” he muttered under his breath, waiting for the train that he’d been awaiting to take him back home to his beloved Koushi, his boyfriend.

_Koushi must be so cross at me…_

Daichi thought. In his head, he could already imagine Koushi sitting y the dining table, utensils in hand, meal before his table, frown dancing on the corner of his lips as he stared at the empty seat Daichi was supposed to be present in.

Daichi threw his head back as five more minutes passed.

He inwardly groaned, grabbing his phone from his coat pocket and glancing down at the shining screen illuminating his facial features.

There was a text message from his beloved a few passed minutes ago.

_Liar._

It simply said.

Daichi felt his heart crack at the message, eyes tracing the lines of those words over, over, and over. To and fro he did, rewinding everything he’d say to Koushi in the past hour.

His heart struck as his eyes widened at the promise he made Koushi this morning before he went for work.

_“You promise?” Koushi had said._

_“Yes, I promise Koushi, I’ll be home before you know it… then maybe I can take you out for dinner?”_

_“Really?” Koushi’s eyes had lit up at the mention of dinner, for he loved it when Daichi would take him out to some fancy restaurant, in suits, reserved seats under candle lights and the shining silver moonlight that matched his soft dyed hair. The clinking of wine glasses and the very calming, relaxing, live music they would often hear._

_“Really.”_

Daichi froze without knowing, face blank as a canvas as his train made a stop before his eyes.

Daichi walked into the train cab without even thinking, eyes still on the screen of his phone.

_Should I reply this? Or would he just ignore me?_

Daichi decided that ignoring Koushi’s message would just piss him off even more. So he decided what anyone else would, he replied to the message, pondering over the words to say in his head over, over, over again.

He’d end up with this:

_Koushi… I’m soooo sorry, I’m on my way home, please don’t do anything stupid?_

He thought I could only be worse, so why not?

He pressed send as he sat down gingerly next to door of the train, his eyes never leaving his phone screen in case Koushi decided to reply. Daichi knew awaiting a reply from Koushi at this point would be very pointless. If Koushi had managed to be cross with him, Koushi wouldn’t even bother talking to him.

Daichi mentally slapped himself, thinking how he could be so dumb to have not remember his own promise.

His thoughts drifted to the worst case scenario where Koushi wouldn’t even be waiting for him when he comes home, maybe Koushi would be in bed. Worst of all, maybe he’d be by his mom’s house, mad entirely at Daichi for breaking a promise.

Nay, maybe even worse, Koushi might throw a breakup to his face. Along with his spaghetti dinner.

Best case scenario, Koushi hadn’t even begun eating dinner, and he’d laugh it off and say that he was messing with Daichi with the text message. And they would continue with the dinner and everything would be fine and dandy.

Which is very less likely.

Daichi’s mind drifted to the faces Koushi makes when he was cross at him.

There were plenty of faces Koushi would make when he’s mad, either he scrunch up his nose, stitch his eyebrows together, completely blanking out, or frown.

Koushi frowning was one thing Daichi really hates the most. Then, Koushi’s face would look so sad, so broken. Disappointed, hopeless. And Daichi would feel guilty as charged when Koushi would sigh a long, exasperated breath, leaving Daichi to think about all the thoughts going on in his beloved’s head as he did so.

His phone screen lit up.

Daichi looked down excitedly, heart thumping in his chest.

_I don’t care anymore, just get home._

Daichi’s shoulders slumped forward as he read the cold sounding message, his eyes closing.

“Oh Koushi.” He said under his breath.

Daichi felt a tad bit rejected when he’d read the message, and he was dying just to get home and apologize for what he’s done.

Daichi’s thoughts wander wild in his head as the train sped along the tracks, the sound both relaxing, yet nerve racking all the same.

There was a very pleasant side to Koushi, one that had left a permanent burn mark on the front lobe of his brain. One that would cook him dinner and ask him to tell him what was wrong with it, then giving up altogether, asking for a random hug in the kitchen.

Which most likely ends up in kisses, a few make out sessions, then the couch, or the bedroom.

There was that side of Koushi that would love to joke around, laughing as he pull pranks on Daichi as he tries to eat his dinner. Which most likely ends up in the bedroom, as well.

The train was slowing to a stop, and Daichi’s eyes had jolted open, his body rising from his seat as he scrambled his way among the people, heart thumping in his chest like wild, his eyes trailing over the empty spaces he could slip into, his thoughts reduced to nothing more but the enchantment: _Koushi, Koushi, Koushi._

Daichi stepped outside the train station, the cold air hitting his face as he sped along the pavements he knew all too well.

Daichi found himself walking home for a long twenty minutes, enough to get him pissed off at himself for not taking his car with him to work today.

_It can’t be that bad, right?_

He thought as he pushed the doors of his home opened, walking in and whiffing the air.

He could tell that the air conditioner was on, and someone was pouring a glass of wine by the kitchen.

He slip off his shoes, leaving his briefcase by the door and walked in gingerly, seeing his beloved sitting by the dining table, hand propping up his head, eyes absently dancing over his food as his fork strayed out some vegetables off his plate.

“Hey…. I’m home…” Daichi announced, a smile gracing his lips.

Koushi looked up, a frown on his face.

“Hey.” He said shortly after, eyes falling back down onto the plate before him.

Daichi scanned the table, how there was a candle lit between the two seats, and a whole plate of food on where he was supposed to be seated on, which now looks cold.

Daichi gulped, taking a few steps forward, sliding off his coat to reveal the black button up shirt and tie he’d worn for work.

He stepped into the seat, sitting down and grabbing his utensils, ready to dig in when he met Koushi’s pair of sad eyes. Daichi reached out to cup his cheek when Koushi scowled and moved away, dodging his boyfriend’s touch.

Daichi felt a pang of guilt and pain rise to his throat as he inaudibly choked.

“Koushi, I’m sorry I was late… I missed my train, and my boss had to hold me back earlier after work and I—“

“Oh save it,” Koushi said, eyes darting back down to his meal before he gingerly scowled again, his palm pushing the rim of his plate away from him.

Koushi picked up his glass of wine, swirling it between his hand and taking a sip.

When the glass parted from his lips, Daichi could see how they quivered gently against the rim.

“Daichi?” Koushi asked in a very silent voice, one anyone could have missed.

“Yes?”

“Have you been seeing someone else?”

Daichi’s eyes widened at his boyfriend’s question, whose eyes were now glistened with tears, fighting back to look at Daichi in the eyes.

“Well, have you?”

Daichi didn’t know how to react to what his boyfriend just speculated. Honestly he felt hurt. Not to mention a bit mad.

“No! What makes you think that?” Daichi exclaimed, eyebrows stitching together.

“I would never even _think_ to cheat on you, Koushi, and I would never expect you to think so _low_ of me!”

Koushi returned Daichi’s exclamation with a glare.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve broken your promise, you know…” Koushi said, his eyes yet again faltering and dropping to stare at the velvet red tablecloth below his arm.

“And I—I think it would be best if you and I…”

Daichi’s heart felt like it stopped beating in his chest. His eyes were now glistened with a sheen of tears, and his mouth hung open for what seemed to be three minutes.

“Daichi, did you hear me?” Koushi whispered.

Daichi nodded knowingly.

“But no, Koushi. I won’t let you leave me,” Daichi said, eyes blank over Koushi’s face.

Koushi looked angry, struck with anger and disappointment.

“Why?!” Koushi full on shouted. Daichi tensed, his limbs freezing on the spot.

“If you knew you wouldn’t let me leave, then why would you _hurt_ me?” Koushi exclaimed, tears streaming down his eye, staining his cheek. Daichi oh so wanted to stroke it away when Koushi whimpered and stood up, the chair scraping over the floor.

“You just don’t _care_ , Daichi! You just don’t _think_ about my feelings!”

_But I do…_

_I really do…_

“I hate you so much.” Koushi said in between sobs before he stormed out of the dining room.

Daichi however, was still frozen in his spot, his eyes watering as his heart thumped against his chest. He sighed and dropped his utensils on the table, fingers lacing together over the table as he let his forehead meet with his fists.

Daichi didn’t knew what to do now.

He opened his eyes, mumbling his before meal prayer before he picked up his fork and started munching down on the dinner his boyfriend had made him.

It was cold, and stale.

But he didn’t care.

Everything Koushi makes he does with effort and love. Even when Daichi isn't feeling the love right now, he’d dug into his food anyway.

In the midst of his meal, he felt a tear stream down his face.

It startled him, for he wasn’t the type to cry easily.

But he let this one slide.

He jabbed his fork down into his meal, feeling another tear fall from his eyes.

He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and chewed down, feeling the remaining bits of his broken heart that seemed to be jabbing him inside, suffocating him and bleeding him dry inside out.

He dropped his fork once he was done with his food, his palms pressing over his eyes as he sobbed brokenly into his own skin, feeling the shattered heart of his shrivel and rot, killing him for what seemed to be ages.

The silence in the room hung awkwardly, with all resounding around him being his own broken sobs and hiccups.

He looked up when he’d finished crying, feeling as if there were no more tears for him to shed.

He poured wine into his glass, considering getting intoxicated and drink himself to sleep when he remembered that he had work tomorrow and he prefers not to go with a raging hangover. So he decided against getting drunk and wasted, pouring a reasonable amount before he gulped it down and placed his glass down on the table, his eyes dancing over the label on the wine bottle.

He sighed.

_Maybe I should just let him go…_

He nodded to himself before pushing his chair back gently, lifting up his plate and his lover’s, and blowing out the candles before it became a fire hazard.

He walked into the sink and dumped the dirty dishes there, along with the wine glasses.

Daichi walked back into the dining room feeling broken, it only reminded him that Koushi was still somewhere in the house. And Daichi’s feeling were heavy that he was in their bedroom.

Daichi shuffled himself across the floors, dragging his feet above the tiles, feeling nausea kick in from the crying. He fought it back, climbing up the stairs and into their bedroom, clicking it open to expect Koushi asleep by his side of the bed.

That was why Daichi was startled by the view of his boyfriend sat up in the middle of their queen sized bed, eyes wide and doe-like, those pair he’d drown into so easily.

Koushi was startled when he heard Daichi walk in, and his eyes immediately reflected what seemed to be guilt, pain, and heartbreak.

Daichi shuffled to get his pillows.

“I’ll sleep on the couch…” He whispered, voice still quiet from the crying.

Koushi turned to face him.

“I heard you cry…” Koushi mumbled, shifting, hesitating. "You don't really cry much..."

Daichi forced a smile.

“Yeah… I thought it through while I did…” Daichi said, unbelieving the word stumbling out of his lips.

“I’m sorry if I’d hurt you, Suga…” Koushi flinched at the use of his last name, which Daichi haven’t used in such a long time.

“And I never meant to—“ His voice cracked at the last syllable, forcing him to straighten up and clear his throat.

“I never meant to hurt you, or dishonor you… I really do care about you Koushi…. But, if you want to go then…” Daichi choked on his own words, finding himself struggling to speak.

“Then I won’t stop you…” Daichi managed to choke out, eyes watering once more.

Koushi found himself gaping at Daichi’s statement, his eyes glistening under the nightlight.

“I just hope you forgive me… I—“

Daichi was cut off by Koushi’s lips over his own, pressing gently, not enough to push him over, but just enough to make Daichi’s insides explode with butterflies, his knees turning to jelly as Koushi’s arm started to wound around his waist, pulling him down.

“Daichi…” Koushi whispered when he’d pull away.

Daichi felt a tear stain his cheek, but it wasn’t his.

Daichi reached out to cup Koushi’s jaw, lifting up to make him peer back into his eyes.

“Koushi I’m sorry…” He managed to whisper once more.

“Can I do _anything_ to make it up to you?” Daichi whispered.

“Anything?” Koushi whispered, a playful tone edging his voice that made Daichi’s stomach flip.

“Anything…”

Koushi pulled Daichi in by his tie, letting their lips crash together, Daichi pushing back just as forcefully.

“Want you…” Koushi whispered against Daichi’s ear, capturing his lobe between his white teeth, making Daichi groan.

“Want you bad…” Koushi whispered again, hands trailing up to tug on Daichi’s tie, forcing him down on the bed on top of him.

“Are you sure? I don’t really wanna rush things after I’d—“

“Dude, shut up.” Koushi whispered, husky against Daichi’s neck, undoing his tie and tossing it across the room, eyes dark with lust as he peered into Daichi’s.

Daichi hummed as a response, his knee fitting comfortably between Koushi’s thighs.

Daichi let the moment linger before he leaned in, softly brushing their lips together. No kissing, no touching, just soft strokes of their lips between the other's, their face flushed, both feeling suddenly way too hot in the air conditioned room, and way too tight in their pants.

Koushi was the first to break, tracing his hand upward and holding Daichi by the back of his neck, pushing him downward for him to kiss Daichi hungrily.

Daichi kissed back passionately, his hands making his way under Koushi’s shirt, making the other moan silently against the kiss, hips bucking upward as Daichi’s cold skin made contact with his abdomen.

“Oh, Daichi…” he moaned, pulling away.

Daichi made a disapproving noise before he leaned back down to kiss his beloved, tongue dancing over his bottom lip, asking for access.

Koushi implied, mouth parting slowly for Daichi to slip in his tongue alongside Koushi’s, the taste of his lover oh so familiar in his mouth. Old wine, mint, and a bit of sweets. He didn’t taste like beer, or cigarettes or smoke, he just tasted so sweet, so innocent, when he knew better than to think his lover was anything but innocent.

Daichi moaned when he felt Koushi palm his slowly through his work pants, forceful, slow, then gradually just tease-stroking his member with a finger, making fireworks erupt at the back of his mind, the heat pooling in his stomach to rise after every stroke, and lessen every time Koushi would pull his hand away.

“Koushi… no teasing, please…” Daichi whispered against Koushi’s neck, right below his ear. Koushi giggled silently, making Daichi’s stomach flip at the sound he so much loved. Koushi met Daichi’s eyes, those doe-like pair now dark with lust, dilated, heavy lidded. But all the same, happy.

Daichi tilted his head to the side before he sat up, tugging at Koushi’s shirt. Koushi implied and lifted up his arms, letting Daichi rid him of the piece of clothing, before Koushi’s hands were on Daichi’s clothed chest, stroking slowly, tracing downward with every love-filled strokes he’d inflict, feeling Daichi tense up above him.

Koushi smiled victoriously at the effect he was doing to Daichi, unbuttoning his shirt slowly as he grind their lower halves together, Daichi a mess above him.

Koushi finally rid of his lover’s shirt, tossing it to the other end of the room before Daichi plundered his lips with hungry kisses, tongue dancing in each other’s mouths.

Daichi rested his face by the crook of his lover’s neck, his lips leaving wet kisses down his hot skin, feeling Koushi tense every while.

“You’re mine…” Daichi whispered before he sucked into Koushi’s skin, feeling the vibrations rise from his throat as he moaned out loud, throwing his head back to give Daichi more access he needed.

Daichi smiled against Koushi’s skin, kissing up to his earlobe before licking the shell of his ear tentatively, testing the waters.

Koushi moaned, his hips wildly grinding into Daichi, back arching as a plethora of filthy, obscene curses left his beautiful lips.

“Daichi…. Fuck me, please…” Koushi begged, his voice cracking at the heat in his stomach that seemed to be escalating with every touch Daichi would inflict on his bare skin.

Daichi smiled at the desperate tone of his lover’s voice, trailing his hand down to palm him through his pants, creating pleasurable friction for his boyfriend as his lips stumbled out dirty moans.

Daichi’s fingers made his way to the waistband of Koushi’s sweatpants, pushing them down slowly with the flick of his wrist, exposing the milky skin underneath the black piece of clothing, his boxers peeking out from them, teasing Daichi just a tad bit more.

Koushi groaned when he felt Daichi kick off his pants off the bed, hand instantly on his member, stroking slowly through the fabric, cupping his erection with the palm of his hand.

“Aah… Daichi…” Koushi muttered under his breath, hands threading themselves into Daichi’s black locks, tugging softly at the soft strands.

“Please…” Koushi begged when their eyes met.

Daichi grinned, inching his face down toward Koushi’s erection, mouthing it through the fabric before he pulled it off slightly, enough to reveal Koushi’s hard member under the piece of underwear.

Daichi moaned involuntarily, his tongue flicking over Koushi’s tip, sending the other to moan loudly, tugging-- borderline pulling-- at Daichi’s hair.

“Fuck… please…”

Daichi shimmied his lover’s boxers off, his fingers around Koushi’s erection, pumping slowly as he made eye contact with the other, eyes heavy lidded and crazy-eyed, pupils blown out, lips parted slightly, taking in the air into his lungs.

Daichi inched his mouth down around Koushi, hearing his breath catch in his throat.

Koushi groaned when he felt Daichi’s lips stretch around his member, his tongue stroking the underside of his cock, sending him into a euphoric state of moans and pleasure, his hips bucking up into Daichi’s mouth.

He heard Daichi choke and gag silently, and Daichi pushed Koushi’s hips down, keeping hi steady as he looked at his lover under his long lashes, pulling off his cock before he sunk back in, making the other elicit a broken moan, his head thrown back.

“Fuck… Daichi, so good…”

Daichi hummed as a response around Koushi’s cock, sending him to look down and grab Daichi by the jaw.

“Stop, ‘m close…” He mumbled as Daichi scrambled over to reconnect their lips.

Koushi moaned into Daichi’s mouth, tasting himself through his partner’s tongue as it slid alongside his, creating pleasure unimaginable to him.

Daichi pulled away, ridding himself of his pants, along with his boxers, tossing them both off the bed.

Koushi stared at him with hungry eyes, whimpering every now and then as if begging for Daichi to wreck him then and there.

Daichi grinned.

“Koushi, behave…” He whispered against Koushi’s lips before he pulled away, reaching out for the nightstand drawer. Koushi whimpered at the loss of warmth over his body, feeling Daichi leave the bed.

Daichi returned with a bottle of lube and a small foil pack, setting them on the bed before he inched himself over Koushi once more.

Koushi’s eyes widened, as if in realization, and he pulled himself up to cup Daichi’s jaw. “Daichi I—“

Daichi held a finger above his lover’s lips. “Shh… people say crazy things during sex, don’t they?” Daichi said, the sentence hurting his heart more than it should have.

Koushi frowned under him. “But I really do…”

Daichi smiled warmly at him, grabbing the bottle of lube. “Shh…” He said once more, coating his fingers in the substance, tilting his head sideways as his eyes danced over Koushi’s naked body exposed to him before his eyes, raving every muscle, every joint, every scar and beauty mark Koushi held.

Daichi raised a finger, gesturing for Koushi to turn.

Koushi’s eyes widened with what seemed to be excitement before he nodded, getting himself up on his hands and knees, ass in the air for Daichi to enjoy.

Daichi moaned lowly, inching forward, his torso resting against Koushi’s back.

“I love seeing you like this… so needy… all for me?” Daichi whispered against Koushi’s ear, voice rough and low, sending Koushi to groan.

“I know how you like to take it from behind, you dirty little thing… Your innocent act don’t work on me… save it for your colleagues…”

Koushi moaned loudly when he felt Daichi thrust in a finger into his hole, feeling himself clench against the sudden intrusion.

Daichi smiled over his back, kissing the back of Koushi’s neck, eyes scanning the mark he’d left earlier. Daichi started his finger in and out of Koushi, feeling the ring of muscles around him clench tightly at his limb before sliding in another one, making the other fall face forward on the mattress, moans muffled by the pillow.

Daichi wasted no time in slipping a third finger, angling his fingers upward, brushing over that one spot he always manages to find.

Koushi whimpered below him, a low, loud groan escaping his throat, face parting from the pillow to push his hips back against the palm of Daichi’s hand.

“D-Daichi… I want you… please… ah, please…”

Daichi pulled his fingers out, wiping them off the duvet below him. “Koushi oh my god… so good like that… beg for me baby…” Koushi growled at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, his hips thrusting back at nothing.

Daichi rolled a condom over himself, slicking him up with a few strokes before lining up with his lover’s entrance.

“I own you.” He whispered into Koushi’s ear, thrusting in.  

Koushi cried out, face falling once more into the pillows as Daichi started to move. Slow.

“Daichi… _ah_ … I can take it… faster, Daichi, _ahh_ …!”

Daichi pulled out, stilling himself. Koushi borderline screamed, pushing himself backward and forward himself.

“Daichi, _fuck_ oh, ah, fuck! _Move_ …”

Daichi grinned victoriously over his needy boyfriend, grinding motions against his boyfriend. “You’re so fucking needy baby… so bad…” Daichi pushed himself in hard, his hand smacking Koushi’s ass as he did, pulling out and thrusting back in harder.

“Fuck! Yes, oh, _ahh_ fuck _yes!”_

Daichi felt his boyfriend tremble below him, his moans coming out ragged and out of breath. He smirked, angling upward to hit his boyfriend’s sweet spot, sending him to scream out Daichi’s name, his back arching as he made sobbing noises against the pillow.

Daichi grunted, hand snaking over to Koushi’s chest as he pulled his boyfriend up, his torso sticking to his back as Daichi tongued Koushi’s neck in a teasing manner.

“Fuck Daich please…!”

Daichi thrusted up into his boyfriend, feeling his high climb higher and higher than before, his hand finding his way around Koushi’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck Koushi… You’re so bad… you’re so beautiful… Fuck, ah… mmh… so good baby… so good…”

Compliments slip from Daichi’s mouth, Koushi trembling beneath him as his stomach burned for his release.

“All yours, Daichi… _ahh_.. I—I’m all yours…”

“ _Hmm_ Suga, come for me…”

Koushi moaned out loud unexpectedly, making Daichi’s eyes widen as he thrust in hard, breaking as he did so, shattering into a million pieces, feeling Koushi come against his palm.

Koushi fell face first onto the mattress beneath him, out of breath.

“Fuck that was… something…” Koushi mumbled, face against the pillow.

Daichi walked off the bed, tying off the condom and disposing it, grabbing the lube and tossing it haphazardly away before climbing into bed with his beloved.

Koushi immediately turned to face Daichi, whose eyes were blank, overthinking the breakup.

Koushi leaned in and kissed the tip of Daichi’s nose, waking him from his daze.

“What were you thinking about…?” Koushi whispered, hands against his cheek.

Daichi smiled. Hand coming out to stroke Koushi’s cheek.

“You…” he replied, voice heavy with sleep.

Koushi could feel his eyes tear up.

“Daichi… I didn’t mean it… the breakup… I was—I was so _stupid_ … I know I can’t even last a day without you… I—“

Daichi cut him off with a tender kiss, one Koushi melted into immediately.

“I love you.” Koushi finished, cupping Daichi’s jaw as he peered into his eyes.

“And it’s not because of the sex, Daichi…”

“I love you…” Koushi repeated, kissing his lover, the one who shifted, wrapping his arm around Koushi’s waist.

“I love you too… so much…” Daichi mumbled against Koushi’s hair.

Silence rung in the air, the sound of their breaths settling being the only thing keeping them from thinking they were both deaf.

The silence wasn’t awkward, it was comforting, just relaxing.

Not until Daichi broke the silence.

“So, what’s with you and your last name?”

Koushi flamed under Daichi’s touch, face curling inward into Daichi’s chest. “S-Shut up, don’t talk about it…” Koushi mumbled, trying to close his eyes.

“ _Suga_ …”

The second he heard it, his eyes jolted opened, glaring at Daichi.

“Tell me, or you don’t get cuddles.”

Koushi gasped.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Koushi sighed, defeated. He buried his face against Daichi’s chest, refusing to look him in the eye.

“It reminds me of the things we do in high school, you know… the locker room, in between classes… by the bathroom…”

Daichi was silent.

“I mean—you were—I was—we were just so—“

“Reckless.” Daichi finished, laughing.

Koushi laughed with him, feeling Daichi’s finger under his chin.

“Well I’m glad I didn’t deny my feelings for you… Koushi…” Daichi said, stroking softly at the skin under Koushi’s chin, making the other peer into his eyes.

“Go to sleep, Daichi, you have work tomorrow…” Koushi reminded him, snuggling closer at his boyfriend.

“Meh, I don’t feel like going.”

Koushi looked up to make sure he didn’t mishear what Daichi just said.

“And besides,” Daichi paused, letting the tension build in the air for Koushi to breathe in.

“I have a date with my boyfriend tomorrow.”

Koushi felt his cheeks flame. It’s the effect Daichi still has over him after a few years. And he hated how Daichi made him feel. But at the same time, he never loved anyone more than he’d ever loved the man before him.

Daichi looked down at Koushi before giving him a toothy smile and a peck on the lips.

Koushi clutched Daichi closer to him, breathing him in.

“I love you.” They somehow said in unison, bursting into a fit of giggles afterward, all dropping to silence when they fell asleep against each other as the night drifted off.


End file.
